


Halloween/Dziady

by Cold_Kiwi



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi





	Halloween/Dziady

To był długi dzień. Halloween, pełnia, wiedźmy korzystające z idealnej okazji na odprawianie rytuałów i zgraja ściągniętych przez nie duchów. Udręczone dusze demolowały okolicę ku uciesze czarownic. Uśmierceniem sabatu zajęli się Winchesterowie, uzbrojeni po zęby, chronieni enochiańskimi zaklęciami, bo z tak silną magią nie ma żartów. W tym czasie pozbawiony łaski, ranny i martwiący się Cas, aby nie czuć się bezużytecznie, odprawia gusła w ramach pogańskich dziadów, aby przywołać wszystkie lokalne duchy i umożliwić im przejście na drugą stronę.

Kądziel, wódka i kwiaty. Kolejne twarze pojawiają się przed niebieskookim mężczyzną. A na koniec jedna, zielonooka, przez którą pada na kolana. 


End file.
